Past Present and the Future
by KateClearwater
Summary: Lacey get's to see where she might be headed if she keeps up her "fighting" sprit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lacey, Chris, Piper, Gareth, Casey, and Dillon/Mr. Donovan...you'll see later

Author's note: Lacey get's to see where she might be headed if she keeps up her "fighting" sprit

Rating: T+ let's face it it's Torchwood

Lacey jumped into her boots,

"Five minutes or I'm leaving you behind!" her Tad yelled up the stairs

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" she yelled and picked up her ipod

_One day I'm gonna ditch this place and I'll go run some far away and run my own Torchwood you'll see. Then I'll be given the orders. Just you wait! _she thought

xxx

Casey shoved her gun into her bag

"You ready?" she asked pressing on her com

"Be careful we don't know what he'll do if he's spooked" Piper said over her com, she was the local insight, Gareth was the Egyptian techy, and she was the ultimate American secret weapon. She could do it all she was a spy, a genius, a hacker, a thief, a fighter, and she could get out of a room with nothing but a bobby pin. It was all her training from the worlds best con man

"Hey it's me what could go wrong?" she laughed putting her gun in her purse

"We want this deal to go over smoothly so we can have access to the codes" Gareth said over the coms from a near by booth.

"Yeah, yeah I know what I'm doing...can you see?" she asked him

"Yep patching into the CCTV now" he said looking at his phone

They were trying to gain the trust of a Mr. Donovan, the richest person in all of England besides the Royal family. They needed to steal something back from his volts for a client. Casey was a suppose to walk up to him and get his attention hence her sluty cloths. She had on a short tight black mini skirt, a low cut pink tee, and some super high heels.

"A rum and coke" she said sitting down next to him, he stared at her

"Here you are Ms." the bar tender said

"Thank's love" she smiled and looked at Donovan "What?" she asked him blank faced

"Your um accent is American no?" he asked in a deep French voice

"Um ya I'm from there" she said acting like a stupid blonde

"Well you look vary...how you say beautiful"

"Oh thanks...see I'm only here cause I was gonna get married but then I saw him in our hotel room with one of my besty! I called it off but now I'm stuck here" she sighed and heard Gareth laugh in the background

"Is he blind?" he asked

"No he can see" she flipped her hair with one hand

"Are you sure because any man with eyes could see you're a prize and should be treated as such" he smiled at her

"Well...are you sure I mean I'm not that good a prize" she sighed

"Would you like me to show you?" he smiled leaning in a bit, he was pretty cute she thought. He had long brown hair that defied gravity, he was wearing sunglasses over his hair, a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his green eyes melted her. And she knew he was only four years older then she was (she was 28), and she needed this job to go off without any problems, so she kissed him. The kiss lead to her going back to his Mansion and well having sex all night.

"Casey can you hear me?" Piper came over the com

"Yep...damn I don't get out much" she sighed pulling on her skirt

"Right well the main power to his volt is on the third floor, and your on the fifth so go down" Piper said like she was the boss, even though Casey was the boss. She pulled her gun out of her purse, and cleared the halls

"Right where am I going?" she asked

"There should be a vent right next to the bedroom" she sighed shaking out the sounds they'd had to sit through

"Right see you in hell" Casey smiled climbing into the vent


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Lacey walked up to an empty swing and sat down, she wanted to wait in the sun for a bit

"Your in my spot Harkness" Jessie smacked her gum right above Lacey's head

"Walk away slut" she smirked up at her

"What did you call me?" she asked pulling the swing out from under Lacey, she caught her balance but turned around to have a fist in her face. She caught that as well

"Do you really want make me pissed?" she asked before kicking Jessie's ass

She punched her in the mouth then slammed her into the monkey bar's then she threw her up against a tree.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" a boy shouted and soon there was a huge crowed around them, Lacey didn't mind she liked putting on a show. Jessie ran at her with her fist aimed at her eye, Lacey wasn't quick enough so she was knock to the ground. Jessie hit her and pulled on her hair, spitting at her calling out names but then she crossed the line

"Queer child! Your real mum and dad must really hate you to let you go to such a family!" she yelled, everyone knew she had two dad's but they never made a big deal about it. Lacey looked at her with a blank stare before kicking her off with a thud and a crash, she ran over to where she had landed and began choking her. Her face turned blue, but Lacey didn't stop. Kenny one of her mates was near by when he saw where the fight was headed. He ran through the kids and grabbed Lacey's shoulders picking her up off the ground

"She's had enough!" he yelled as she kicked and screamed

"Let me go!" she screamed

A couple of the girls who fallowed Jessie around all day ran over to her, they picked her up off the ground she had blood everywhere. They cleaned her off and offered her a change of cloths,

"Your insane!" they yelled at Lacey as they picked up what was left of their leader

Lacey looked at Jessie she was a mess, she picked up her hat and ran. She ran without a place to go just wanting to find a place to cry, Kenny caught up with her down the dirt rode.

"Lacey wait" he said jumping off his bike

"Go away" she sniffed

"We'll you just stop for a second!" he yelled making her stop and turn around

"What?" she asked about to cry

"You've got blood everywhere! In your hair and coming out of your nose and eye" he walked up to her pulling out a rag from his pocket, he whipped away the battle wounds and the blood. Like he was trying to find the girl he knew and loved so vary much, he smiled when he'd got his Lacey out and smiling

"Better" he sighed and put away the rag

"Yeah but now I smell like oil" she laughed, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and her smile faded. He picked up her chain with his index finger and brought her in close to his face. He kissed her with a feathery touch, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. She pulled him away

"I should go" she didn't show any emotion on her flawless face

"Right" he half smiled "Oh you've got a black eye" he said pulling her back

"I'll tell my dad's it was a Dogeball" she smiled and walked up the rode

xxx

Casey pulled the rope tight so she could hover down to the safe like they did in the movies.

"Right we've got one shot at this so make it a good one" Gareth said over her com

"Ok here I go" she lowered herself down into the volt room, and walked up to the door

"We don't know the codes!" Piper said over the com

"Piper have some faith for once! Every code is the same...it's his birthday" she said typing it in

"Right well you still need to get past the-"

"I know the lazier's " she said looking out into the volt "Why must man be so graded" she joked

"Because of women like you" Gareth said with a smile

Casey took a deep breath and flipped over the red lines in her way, well they looked like red lines but they would burn her skin if she screwed up. She made it with out a singed hair

"Right so...just replace the necklace with the fake" Piper said every soluble

"Piper I know what I'm doing!" she yell whispered, she pulled the necklace out of her pocket and hovered over the real one. She needed to be fast or the alarm would sound, she remembered her training and swiped the fake for the original. She waited but didn't hear any alarms, she walked over to the next vent by the fake and crawled in.

"Alright Gareth do your thing make me a ghost" she smiled and crawled away

"Give me a sec...done get out of there!" he yelled with joy

Casey walked up to where she left Dillon (she'd learned his real), she undressed and crawled back into bed. She shook him

"What?" he mumbled waking up

"I gotta go it was nice but your just so much like my ex" Casey said sounding like she was gonna cry

"I'll call you!" he yelled after her

Casey ran up to Gareth's car, in the heat of the afternoon

"You got it?" he asked and she pulled it out of her purse

"Nice...right now me and Piper will give this back to our client and then I can drive you anywhere you want" he smiled and kissed her

"So you don't mind what I had to do?" she asked with a smirk

"Nah you were just doing your job" he said reaching his hand down her shirt as he kissed her

"Um guys I can still hear you" Piper said over the coms

"Sorry!" Casey smiled fixing her lipstick

"Right get down here Gareth and let Casey explore London for a bit" Piper shivered

"I'll find a ride" she kissed Gareth and jumped out of the car

She walked around and found a bar and a little red Crotch-rocket, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a long military jacket, a black helmet, and some black biking boots she picked up in the bar. She rode off to the bridge, for Whales for a long awaited visit.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

Lacey ran up to the yard gate and found her dad's laughing with their friends from work.

"Hi guys" she pulled her hat over her face, she heard their hi's and saw their head nod's and she almost made it to the door when,

"Oi!" her dad yelled

She stopped in her place

"Turn around"-she did-"And walk back here" he said and set down his drink

"What?" she said keeping her head down

"Come here" he said and pulled off her hat, showing off the big purple bruise that was forming. Everyone gasped and her Tad ran to give her a bone crushing hug,

"Oh my baby what happened?" he asked Lacey saw her Dad's face becoming red

"We played Dogeball in class today" she lied

"I'm calling that school in the morning" Ianto kissed his little girls head

"I'm fine Tad it was just a ball" she laughed, in the corner of her eye she saw her little brother coming up the rode. She tried to remember what she'd seen, if he was there when she gave Jessie the smack down of a life time.

"Hey buddy" Jack picked up his son and sat him on his lap "How was school?" he asked

Chris looked at Lacey she shook her head a bit and glared

"It was ok" he said with the you own me look.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh's pagers beeped meaning there was a Torchwood problem

"Tosh?" Jack asked her

"A weevil attack" she sighed and tried to finish her sweet tea

"Damage control?" Jack put Chris down

"Um...injuries but that's it" she put on her coat

"Alright Owen you and Gwen go and pick up the pieces, Ianto you and I need to get some redcon from the Hub" Jack pulled up his coat calor

"But daddy you said we could go to work with you today after school!" Chris whined

"Um...ok you and Lacey can go with me and your Tad sound good?" he bent down to Chris' level

"Ok!" he smiled and held his hand out

Lacey loved going to work with her dad's it was fun, one day she wanted to work for Torchwood just not today.


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

Casey sat in front of the bay as the sun gave off a honey glow to the sky, she had forgotten what it was like to be home to let your roots shine. She never liked Cardiff, she always said when she was little

"When I grow up I'm gonna ditch this town!"

And one day she did, she pack a bag hopped on a train and never looked back. Well she tried to never look back but some way or the other it always found a way to call her back home. She sighed and walked up to the front entice to the Hub. A man in a suit walked out from behind the back

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile, Casey returned the smile

"I'm here to see Captain Jack Harkness" she said

"Sorry who?" he lied

"Urg look I'm not stupid just tell him that Casey would like to see him" she asked

"Um maybe I should call you a cab Ms." he reached for the phone, Casey pulled out her shot gun from her purse

"Now!" she pointed it at him

Jack was sitting in his office with Chris playing a video game while Lacey was reading a magazine

"Jack!" Ianto came over his com

"What's wrong?" he put the game on pause

"Get up here now!" he said and Jack ran for the cog door, Chris looked at Lacey. They smiled and ran for the nearest computer

"Hurry or we'll miss it!" Chris whinnied

"Dude I've got it!" she swathed at him and patched into the CCTV

"I'm gonna grab a coke" Chris ran off

"Bring me one too!" she called after him

Jack ran up to the tourist shop praying that Ianto was ok, he ran to the wall and pulled out his gun. The wall moved open,

"Casey?" he lowed his gun

"Hi daddy" she smiled and did the same

Casey walked in past her dad,

"Why did you wave you gun in his face?" he asked her

"Well it seems to be the only way to get an appointment" she joked and sat down on the couch in his office,

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting down in his chair

"I just got back from a job and wanted to say hi" Casey smiled at him

"Right...how's things?"

"Piper's doing better with the whole stepping down from power thing...she took it better then I thought she would. And she and Gareth seem to be fine working together"

"I meant you" he smiled

"Ah...good I guess" she picked up a ball and tossed it around a bit

Lacey walked into the main Hub with her coke, Chris was playing with his toy plane. He ran right past her and bumped her coke out of her hands, it spilt on the floor.

"Brat!" she screamed

"Oops" he smiled

"Pick it up!" she yelled at him

Jack liked it when Casey came to see him, one day she just up and left. And that was ten years ago and now she was twenty-nine, how much time had past. And now he had more kids

"I'm gonnna kill you!" Lacey ran after her little brother

"Daddy!" he cried and ran into his office

"Daddy!" Chris ran into Jack's office and jumped behind him

"Get back here brat!" Lacey fallowed him

"Ok what is going on?" he picked Chris up and pushed Lacey back a bit

"Lacey spilt her soda and was trying to make me pick it up" Chris said putting his head on Jack's shoulder

"That's not what happened! Dad he's the one who made me spill it! You and your stuipd plane!" she yelled at Chris

"It's not stupid!" he cried

Casey snickered

"Ok look um Lacey why don't you go and find something to do while I take care of your little brother" Casey gave her an evil little smile

Lacey walked out and Casey took Chris from her dad

"Ok you little guy can go and cleaned up that soda and I'll take you from an ice cream how's that sound?" she put him on her hip

"Ok!" he jumped off of her and ran into the main Hub

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked in shock


End file.
